Mr Goron's Guide to Gorons
by Anthony Strong
Summary: A fun little guide that I wrote, to help others understand Gorons.


**Mr. Goron's guide to the Goron Race.**

**Introduction**

Throughout the Legend of Zelda series, there has been on specific race that has been introduced many times, a race that has been put in nearly all the Zelda games. A race that is superior in: Survival, Friendship, and finally: Arrogance. The Gorons. They are superior in nearly everyway than most of the races that have been introduced to the Legend of Zelda series, such as the: Zora, Gerudo, Kokiri, and the various others that have frequented the series.

**Types of Home**

Gorons can live pretty much anywhere, though they can survive anywhere, they seem to prefer the higher altitudes, and the peacefulness of the mountains. This is quite easy to infer as in each game, when they are shown in their natural homes, they are in a mountain enviornment. In Ocarina of Time, they can be found up on Death Mountain, a dangerous Volcano. The Gorons have their home carved out of the stone, inside, where they even have a city established. From there they go down to the nearby Dodongo Cavern, and harvest rock to eat. Bomb flowers are plentiful and are grown by the Gorons.

Another piece of evidence that the Gorons seem to like the mountains, and higher altitudes, is in Majoras Mask. Once again the Gorons are found on a mountain, only this mountain is one full of snow! The Goron's have a city established high upon the mountain known as Snowpeak. Snowpeak has an abnormal year of pure snow, when usually it is much warmer, yet they pull through it. It goes to show how much of a beating they really can take.

Though Goron's seem to prefer the Mountains, and higher areas, they have been seen even as low as sea level! In the Wind Waker, there are some traders that float on boats, you cannot quite see their face, because of the hat that covers it, however if you blow the deku leaf in the direction of their face, the hat will fly back revealing the face of a Goron. The Goron truly is an amazing race.

**Personality**

The Goron's are usually seen as a very happy and peaceful race, that one would not suspect of even being able to harbor a thought of anger in their carefree existence. However they do seem to have quite a bit of arrogant leaders. Darunia in Ocarina of Time, has an ego on him. He is also very caring, and becomes Link's brother. Darbus the leader of the Goron clan in Twilight Princess, has so much pride that he can't see past his own faults, however he knows his duties and knows how to take care of those in need. I guess the point that I'm trying to make here, is that if there was one race of creatures you would want to be with in tough times, would be the Gorons.

The Gorons have a brotherhood type of relationship with one another, and are obviously very friendly with each other. Though they are very nice, and are all friendly with each other, they cannot see past their hunger, and usually leads to ignorance. To put it bluntly Goron's aren't exactly the smartest of the races. That is the one point that they aren't strong at.

As mentioned before, though the Goron's are very nice, and can be very powerful allies, they cannot see past their hunger. Unfortunately, hunger is a constant for the Goron. During the tougher seasons they struggle to harvest rock for their families, and even for themselves. And on good seasons, they manage to harvest much rock, but there is the constant fear and chance that they will get killed in a wrangle with a Dodongo, or some other foul creature.

Gorons also seem to believe in a very carefree existence, not to say that they don't work hard. I mean they freaking work in mines that are dripping with magma! But they seem to prefer to sit and soak in a nice warm pool of heated Spring Water. It has also just recently been discovered that the Gorons can in fact, breath under water. The only problem now is getting out of the water. Since the average Goron ways a couple tons, it can be an arduous task to free one, from the deep depths of a lake or a river.

**Physical and Mental Attributes**

As stated before, Gorons are comprised of mostly rock, resulting in a very heavy body mass. They also grow to be very tall, standing feet upon feet over the other races, they can be a very formidable opponent indeed. Due to their large body weights, they are champion wrestlers and hold tournaments of their own. In Twilight Princess, the only way to gain their respect is to beat them in a Sumo match, which you win by of course cheating, using the Iron Boots.

Gorons don't seem to understand the danger they press on others with their own hospitality. In Ocarina of Time, you can clearly see a bunch of Gorons going in to hug Link to show their appreciation for saving their race. Link being wiser than the Gorons, realizes what Danger he is in and runs off. You may question why? Simply because, hugging a Goron can best be described as hugging a Avalanche of rock moving a hundred miles an hour. Not exactly comfortable.

I've repeatedly stated that Gorons aren't the most intelligent. That is very true, but they make up for it with their gentleman code. Each Goron, knows that even though the situation may be bad, you have to step up and due your duty. That is backed up by Darbus' quote in Twilight Princess "Sometimes you have to step up and be a man" Thats not a word for word quote, but its essentially the same thing. It is easily inferred that Gorons have a strict moral code.

**Hobbies, Interests**

When they are not mining, or sitting in a hot spring, they are usually doing one of three things. Eating, crafting weapons or armor, or harvesting bombs. The Goron's crafting abilities are not rivaled by anyone. In Ocarina of Time, Link was aided by Biggoron, a gigantic Goron, who created the Biggoron sword, a sword that beat even the Legendary Master Sword.

The other main thing that Goron's do is: Harvest Bombflowers, though it isn't directly said what purpose these explosive flowers serve, it can be assuemed that it is either for food, or to mine further into caverns and gain rock to eat. As it so happens, bombs are also the bane of Dodongo's, the sworn enemy of the Gorons. Many a brave Goron, were killed by these ravenous beasts that habit the dark caverns, or even the cold plains in Termina.

**Heroes/Outstanding Characters**

Though there are many Gorons in the legend of Zelda games, there are a lot less amount that stick out, or follow a role of great importance. First I will begin with Darunia.

_Darunia – This character is the patriarch of the Goron Clan in Ocarina of Time. He is also the sworn brother of Link._

_Link The Goron – Link the Goron is Darunia's son, named after the Hero of Time himself, for saving the Gorons by ridding the Dodongo Caverns, of King Dodongo. He gives Link important information to further his fight against Volvalgia._

_Biggoron – This is the master smith of the Gorons in Ocarina of Time, he creates the Big Goron Sword, a blade so strong it rivals the power of the Master Sword._

_Medigoron – Biggoron's younger brother, he has a ways to go until he can compare to his older brother, but he still makes some pretty good stuff. Too bad he overcharges._

_Darmani – The Hero Goron of Majoras Mask, when he goes to defeat the evil at the Snowhead Temple, he is blown off the path and is killed, Link takes his mask, the embodiment of his soul, and uses it to transform into a Goron._

_Goron Elder – The father of Baby Goron, and the elder of the Gorons. He goes on a quest to try to defeat the evil. Link finds him imprisoned in Ice, and The Elder teaches Link the Goron lullaby to calm the distraught baby down._

_Baby Goron – The son of Goron Elder, this young Goron is a very big fan of the amazing Darmani. Distraught because of his fathers disappearance, he can be found... Crying his eyes out._

_Darbus – This is the Goron Patriarch of the Goron Clan, he is very tall and stands many feet over everyone. He is very frightening in appearance, but is very friendly to help the humans in any way possible._


End file.
